Swept Away
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: When young Anvi is separated from her family, she becomes desperate to find them again. But as she ventures through the twolegplace on the journey of a lifetime, she'll get much more than she bargained for...
**A/N: Yes... this is not an april fool. Shadow has started ANOTHER story. And she has deleted some others as well. Yes, I got a great idea for a plot that can be easily bent in any direction to fit what I'm going for. Well, enjoy, and be sure to review!**

* * *

"Hey, Tiko!"

I was tossed aside, eyes wide and ears flattened. I barely managed to catch me breath before a tiny, white paw struck me in the side. I mewed out helplessly as I stared up at my brother, his chin held high. I yelped and squirmed as he pinned me with one firm paw. I kicked in frustration, knocking the black, fluffy kit to the ground. I sprang to my feet and batted at him with a single gray flecked paw.

"No fair! I had you!" Tiko spat, flattening his ears.

"Prove it!" I giggled, dashing away. I darted around the barn, the place we called home. A large stack of hay sat in the corner. I ran straight for it, and bunched my muscles to escape Tiko's grasp. But before I could jump, a strict "Stop, Anvi!" caused me to halt.

In the corner, lounging on a small pile of hay, was a fluffy dilute calico she-cat. My mother. I sighed, backing away from the stack of hay bales and towards her.

"Sorry, mama." I whimpered. My mom beckoned Tiko to come over with a flick of her tail.

"Anvi, you know you're not allowed up there. It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." She meowed firmly. I gave a curt nod. I could tell that my mother hated to be so strict with us. She closed her eyes and sighed, her white, ginger and gray splotched fur glistening in the morning sunlight. I couldn't help but admire my mother for the long, luscious fur that gave her the name Silk.

"And Tiko, you can't play that rough with your sister, alright?" Silk purred. Tiko rolled his eyes. I knew he hated rules, and I knew exactly what he would say next.

"Why? I wasn't hurting her, and my claws were sheathed!" Tiko protested.

"Yes, but you potentially could have harmed her." I could tell my mother was tired of explaining this to my brother all of the time. Yet I couldn't blame Tiko either for being a little fed up with Silk's rules.

Tiko sighed in defeat and padded away. I followed him, then whispered in his ear, "Race you to the other side of the barn!".

That's how it was, back then. We were too young to leave the barn, at least that's what mother said. So we played wherever and whenever we could. We would spend the day tiring ourselves out before resting with Silk at night. It went on for days and days the same way. Silk would allow us to drink milk late at night. That's how we lived. But as Tiko and I got bigger, things changed.

One day, Silk left us telling us to stay in the barn. As curious as we were, we knew the consequences would be great. So we stayed put. And waited. Silk soon returned carrying a small slump of fur. She dropped it near us.

"What is this?" Tiko asked, pawing at the thing curiously. I was slightly frightened by the creature. It's matted fur had crimson stains all over it... in fact, so did my mother's mouth.

"It's your food, a mouse. A dead one. Eat up, it's delicious!" Silk purred. I gulped. A dead mouse? I was hesitant on eating the thing.

"Mm!" I turned my head to see Tiko sinking his fangs into it's soft flesh. The crimson liquid spurted out. I stared, wide eyed, and backed away anxiously.

"Anvi," Tiko paused between nibbling on the dead creature. "It's good! Dig in!"

"I-I'd rather not." I stammered, padding back to our pile of hay. I was scared. That was the first look at death that I'd had in my life. It horrified me. How could Silk and Tiko _eat_ that? I shuddered at the thought.

Yet, as time passed on, I grew to eat what mom brought back. She wasn't giving milk anymore, so if I didn't choke down some mouse meat, then I would starve.

We grew. Bigger and bigger, until mother let us play outside the barn. It was truly amazing and beautiful out there. Everything was so bright! The barn seemed so boring. The outside world was amazing! There were flowers everywhere, and grass and little creatures and life buzzing all around us. Silk told us that this was called Spring-time, when everything was so alive and well.

"Can't catch me!" Tiko shouted.

"Bet I can!" I shouted back. So we played. We frolicked among the weeds and grass. At the time, I didn't care about anything. After all, there was nothing to worry about! What was there to bother thinking about. Nothing. So we continued, chasing each other among the grass until we were tired out.

And so things went back to normal... sort of. Mom would take us out to show us her hunting techniques and catch us a field mouse or two. We'd eat, and then go play in the barn. Then, we'd go to sleep. Same as always. And even as we got older, mother never let us on the hay stacks.

Sometimes Tiko would ask. "Mama, can we play on the hay stack yet?" The answer was always "No." or "You're too young." I could tell Tiko was getting a little bored with the limits that mother had set for us.

So, things went on. Everything was simple, everything was safe and controlled. Everything was okay. We lived happily, care-free...

But there was much I didn't know at the time.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for short first chapter... But it's basically just explaining how care-free Anvi and Tiko's life is-or, was... lol, DUN DUN DUNNN! Hopefully next chapter will be longer. I'm also thinking about doing more for Wolf Wars... but for now, be sure to review and tell me your opinion on this new story, and... bye!**


End file.
